gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:GTA Wiki
Polls Könnte man die Umfragen, insofern weitere hinzukommen (bspw.: Mit welchem GTA-Spiel habt Ihr angefangen? / Welches GTA-Spiel gefällt Euch am besten?), in einem separaten Kästchen auf der Hauptseite unterbringen? --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 12:26, 2. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Momentan laufen die Umfragen im Testbetrieb und sind auch noch nicht richtig lokalisiert. Ich halte sie noch nicht für endgültig präsentierfähig und hätte gerne noch etwas Zeit sie besser anzupassen. --Matthias 13:20, 2. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Welche 2 Benutzer sind denn hier bitte Ü35? Also das hat mich ja gewundert. Er ist Ü35, aber wer denn noch? Schön, dass sich so viele an der Umfrage beteiligt haben. --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 09:55, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Überrascht mich nicht. So ungefähr hätte ich die Alterverteilung auch geschätzt. Eigentlich noch weiter nach unten verschoben. Eigentlich "überrascht" mehr der Anteil 10-15 Jahre, obwohl die Spiele eigentlich erst ab 16 freigegeben sind. ;) --Matthias 16:14, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ja, finde ich auch verblüffend :) Hoffentlich kommen noch mehr Stimmen dazu, damit wir einigermaßen repräsentative Umfrageergebnisse erhalten. PS: Ü35 habe ich nicht angeklickt ;) Zaibatsu 17:41, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich verschieb die Diskussion mal wieder nach links, damit die Seite nicht doof aussieht. Den kommenden Eintrag also bitte mit :: beginnen! Jetzt sind es schon 3 Ü35er! Seeeehr verblüffend. Und es haben sich bisher 66 Personen an der Umfrage beteiligt, was ich auch sehr gut finde. Daran erkennt man, dass wir doch einige aktive Mitglieder und Leser haben. Ja, Matthias, ich finde das auch sehr überraschend, dass es so viele 10-15 jährige gibt, die diese Seite nutzen, weil die FSK ja wirklich bei 16 liegt :D ich werde bald mal auf jede Diskussionsseite einen Betrag posten, der dazu aufruft, die jeweilige Benutzerseite ein wenig zu füllen :) ich lese Benutzerseiten gerne. Beteiligt euch weiterhin aktiv an der Umfrage! --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 18:35, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Dem Aufruf schließe ich mich an! Und eine Frage: Wo gibt's den Quelltext der Umfrage-Box, denn es wäre ja ganz schön, das Englische auf Deutsch zu haben (bei den MediaWiki-Systemtexten habe ich gesucht, aber nichts gefunden). Zaibatsu 19:36, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Wenn ich deine Bitte richtig verstanden habe, dann findest du das Gesuchte hier. Hoffentlich konnte ich dir helfen! --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 19:45, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke für deine Hilfe, aber ich suche den englischen Text im Umfrage-Fenster, der steht ja nicht auf der "Wie alt sind unsere Benutzer?"-Seite. Matthias scheint eine Vorlage dafür benutzt zu haben? Zaibatsu 20:06, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Ich finde komischerweise weder in der deutschen, noch in der englischen Wikipedia etwas dazu. Tut mir Leid. Grüße, --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 20:15, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich hab da doch was gefunden, denke ich. Hier klicken. --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 20:18, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gute Arbeit! Aber leider bringt mich das auch nicht so recht weiter. Vielleicht weiß Matthias mehr. Trotzdem danke! Zaibatsu 20:21, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen sind eine nette Angelegenheit. Man kann damit Seiten in eine andere Seite einbauen oder Textbausteine basteln, damit man nicht immer Wiederkehrendes manuell kopieren zu müssen. Eine Übersicht über die Vorlagen im GTA Wiki gibts unter Hilfe:Vorlagen. Leider hab ich auch noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden den Poll weiter anzupassen. Im MediaWiki: Namensraum hab ich auch nichts zum Übersetzen gefunden und Parameter oder Stylesheets scheint der auch nicht zu verwenden. --Matthias 16:58, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Es sind schon 77 Stimmen! WOW! Dabei läuft die Umfrage doch erst knapp 3 Tage. Entweder stimmen manche Nutzer einmal angemeldet und einmal (oder mehrmals) unangemeldet ab, oder uns besuchen wirklich knapp 40-50 Leute! MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 20:57, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Achja! Ich hätte vorgeschlagen, dass man eine andere Möglichkeitenauswahl getroffen hätte! Anstatt 15-20 hätte man 16-20 wählen sollen, dann hätte man sofort gesehen, wieviele Leute, die es auch wirklich dürfen, GTA-Spielen. Und alle, die 10-15 angekreuzt haben, tuns verboten :D --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 22:24, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Und es muss heißen 10-15, 16-20, 21-25, 26-30, ... Was soll jemand ankreuzen, der 15 ist? Bei der akt. Version der Umfrage müsste er eigentlich Kreuze setzen, was ja nicht geht. ;) --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 22:25, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Alle guten Dinge sind 3 :-D ich find das zwar nicht schlimm, aber jetzt haben wir für's Nächste Mal dazugelernt :) --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 22:27, 5. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, war ein bisschen dämlich von mir. Ich hab das mal geändert. Hat halt zur Folge, dass das alte Ergebnis unter den Tisch fällt, weil technisch gesehen ein neuer Poll angelegt wurde. Hier das Zwischenergebnis: Ich bin ... Jahre alt: < 10: 0 10-15: - 17 15-20: 48 20-25: 11 25-30: 2 30-35: 1 > 35: 3 There were 82 votes since the poll was created on 02 Feb 2008 10:43:47 UTC. Übrigens können nur angemeldete Nutzer abstimmen, das heißt wir haben tatsächlich viele Stille Leser, aber wahrscheinlich deutlich mehr anonyme Besucher. --Matthias 17:08, 6. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ups! Grand Theft Auto Wiki hat keine Seite mit exakt diesem Namen. ...ist das bei euch auch so? Ich binnns 19:01, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Mmmh, alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich binnns 09:28, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab gerade die Neuigkeiten gelesen und einen Fehler gefunden: die erste Häfte des Geschäftsjahres 2009 verschoben, das im April endet. - Ihr meint wohl erste Quartal. Ich binnns 19:12, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, du hast natürlich Recht. Danke für den Hinweis! Zaibatsu 19:55, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Moment noch^^ Meine Quelle redet von „fiscal year“ = Geschäftsjahr. Zaibatsu 19:58, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja aber die erste Jahreshälfte endet erst im sechsten Monat, also Juni. Ich würds ändern aber es liegt in deinen Händen^^, oder umschreiben (zB: erscheint spätestens Ende April) Ich binnns 11:14, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Na ja, gut, ich ändere es dann mal^^ Zaibatsu 12:57, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::: ::::Geht auf meine Website Fehler auf der Hauptseite thumb|Der Fehler Sieht die Hauptseite bei euch (siehe rechts) jetzt so aus wie bei mir? Zaibatsu 19:39, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, bei mir ist alles auf der gleichen Linie. Wenn du das meinst. Homie 20:40, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Liegt vielleicht an meiner Auflösung... Zaibatsu 21:17, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hinzufügen Könnte mal jemand auf der Startseite zu den GTA Spielen Grand Theft Auto: Collectors’ Edition hinzufügen? GTAFreak05 09:01, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, wurde ergänzt. Habt ihr nicht mal einen schönen deutschen Titel für Compilations parat? Zaibatsu 23:14, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Box? Sammlung? Vervollständigung? Aufstellung? Kompilation? Such dir was aus ^^ Das ist alles was mit da so einfällt. GTAFreak05 23:29, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wäre es nicht möglich, ein paar neue Kategorien hinzuzufügen und andere Kategorie in diese zu packen? Dann sehe das ein bischen übersichtlicher aus. Beispiel: Amphiebienfahrzeuge in Fahrzeuge und den Inhalt in Landfahrzeuge; oder London-Charaktere ''in ''Charaktere. Außerdem haben nur ein paar Kategorien Unterkategorien. TheCell90 21:12, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das kannst du machen. Dann gehst du z.B zu Amphibienfahrzeuge, und machst als Kategorie Fahrzeuge. Dann ist das eine Unterkategorie der Kategorie Fahrzeuge. GTAFreak05 21:30, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: OK. Mach ich dann. Ich wusste nur nicht wie das geht. TheCell90 21:43, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gta Wiki Hey Leute! Ich wollte wissen wer das "gta.wikia" erstellt hat. Danke! Gta4Gamer 15:12, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das deutsche Grand Theft Auto Wiki wurde 2005 von MatthiasM erstellt, damals noch unter dem Namen Muffin. Zaibatsu 20:24, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) GTA Wiki auf der PS3 Wieso wird auf der PS3 das GTA Wiki angezeigt, aber wieso kann man es nicht bearbeiten, sich anmelden, Letzte Änderungen und den Navi nicht sehen? MFG GTA SA FAN 15:11, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes from Liberty City - The Complete Edition Moin, am 29. Oktober 2010 erscheint Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes from Liberty City - The Complete Edition sollte man das auf der Hauptseite nicht ankündigen? Der Artikel dazu ist hier. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:44, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Farben Was ist auf der Hauptseite denn mit den Farben passiert? Das sieht ja fürchterlich aus! Zaibatsu 21:48, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Stimmt, aber ich glaube, Perry ist noch am machen. Ziani15 Diskussion 21:57, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, ich bin z.Zt. dran. Der Großteil der umfangreichen (aber leider erforderlichen) Umbauarbeiten für den von einigen gewünschten "Dual-Skin" Support auch für Monobook dürfte heute abend jedoch abgeschlossen sein. :Weitere Details dazu stehen auch im Forum:Neuer Look des GTA-Wikis und auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Danke für euere Geduld. --Perry 22:32, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC)